Una persona interesante
by Lady Lunera
Summary: Reid está muy misterioso, y Emily está dispuesta a descubrir porqué. Al final lo descubre, y una persona cambiará sus vidas para siempre.


_Hola. Otra pequeña historia. ¡Disfrutad!_

Diez minutos. Miró el reloj de nuevo, preocupada. Reid llevaba llegando tarde al trabajo diez minutos las últimas dos semanas, y eso no era normal en él. Incluso Morgan había bromeado con él algún día diciéndole si se había echado novia. Reid sólo se había encogido de hombros, sonreído y contestado que no todo en la vida era conquistar a mujeres.

Lo vio llegar con una taza de café en la mano, pero con una de cerámica, lo que significaba que se había pasado ya por la cocina para coger café. Reid siempre empezaba el día con un café de la cafetería de la esquina, no con uno de la oficina. Otro cambio en su rutina. Emily estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Observó a Reid cuando se sentó, parecía más...feliz tal vez. ¿Seguro que no sería por una chica? No quería entrometerse en la vida de su compañero, pero tenía un plan para saber qué estaba ocurriendo, porqué Reid llegaba tan tarde todos los días.

A la mañana siguiente, Emily llegó veinte minutos antes, y esperó a Reid escondida a la salida del metro, asegurándose de que él no la viera. Cuando lo vio, lo siguió a cierta distancia. Reid entró como siempre en la cafetería, saliendo menos de cinco minutos después con un café. Pero en vez de dirigirse hacia el edificio del FBI, el agente cruzó la calle y entró en el gran parque que había enfrente. Emily, extrañada, lo siguió.

Cuando Emily entró en el parque, se quedó mirando con dulzura la escena frente a ella. Reid estaba sentado en un bordillo, hablando con un mendigo, que se calentaba las manos con el café que Reid había comprado unos minutos antes. También llevaba la bufanda que su compañero llevaba normalmente y que no usaba en las últimas semanas. Ahora lo entendía. Reid había estado viendo al mendigo, y ayudándolo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ellos. Reid la miró confundido, el mendigo le sonrió con confianza.

-Emily, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Reid sorprendido.

-Yo...sólo quería comprobar que estabas bien -murmuró ella.

-¿Quién es tu amiga Spencer? -preguntó el mendigo, sonriendo.

-Emily Prentiss, soy Emily Prentiss -ella le extendió la mano, con confianza. Había algo en la sonrisa del hombre que le transmitía paz.

-Encantado Emily Prentiss, yo soy Ronald Mcwein -respondió el hombre sonriendo.

Reid los miraba, sorprendido al principio, pero complacido después. Sólo Emily era capaz de seguirlo hasta allí y llegar a comprender lo que significaba Ronald para él.

-Reid, tenemos que irnos, mañana podemos volver -Emily sonrió a los dos hombres.

El agente asintió y se despidió de su amigo. Cogió del brazo a Emily, algo impensable en él, mientras salían del parque y se dirigían a la oficina. Le contó a su compañera y amiga todo lo que sabía de Ronald, todo lo que el hombre le había contado en las últimas dos semanas. Hacía treinta años, tenía una pequeña librería en Alexandria, de esas en las que entras y que parecen que te transportan a otro mundo. Todo iba bien hasta que su mujer enfermó de cáncer, y tuvo que pagar su tratamiento. Era demasiado caro, empezó a descuidar su negocio, y al final, tuvo que venderlo. Dos años después, su mujer falleció, y él, sin apenas darse cuenta, se había quedado sin dinero por ayudar a su mujer. Llevaba casi quince años en la indigencia, pero aún así, era feliz, e intentaba hacer feliz a la gente con la que se iba encontrando.

Ese día, no fueron diez minutos los que llegaron tarde, sino veinte, y se llevaron una mirada matadora de Hotch y una sonrisa burlona de Morgan, sin embargo, Emily sabía que había encontrado una persona interesante a la que le gustaría conocer.

Todas las mañanas, Emily esperaba a Reid en la parada del metro, y juntos iba a la cafetería, y luego al parque. Allí los esperaba Ronald, que siempre los esperaba con su sonrisa sincera y su mirada llena de bondad. Él les contaba historias sobre la librería, le encantaba recordarla, hablaban sobre libros, y ellos le contaba muy por encima los casos que investigaban. Apenas estaban juntos quince minutos cada mañana, pero a los tres les llenaba enormemente esos momentos.

Todo el equipo notó el cambio de los dos agentes, siempre llegaban tarde, juntos, y parecían esconder algo. Hasta que Hotch le preguntó directamente a Emily qué estaba pasando. Ella sonrió, y le respondió que algún día conocería a alguien que con un sólo gesto o una sola palabra, le alegraría el día. Él la miró extrañado, y Emily estalló en carcajadas, y cogiéndole de la mano con cariño, le susurró al oído que algún día le contaría su secreto.

Pasaron los meses y el invierno volvió, y Emily y Reid seguían visitando cada mañana a Ronald, siempre y cuando no estuvieran de viaje. Una mañana, llegaron un poco antes, y se sorprendieron al no encontrarlo allí. Sabían que llegaba muy temprano y se sentaba en esa entrada del parque. Después de unos minutos, Emily se acercó a una joven que se ocupaba de las flores.

-Disculpa, ¿has visto a Ronald? -la joven la miró extrañada-. Al vagabundo que se sienta aquí durante el día.

-Ahh, si. Ha venido a recogerlo la ambulancia, creo que ya estaba muerto cuando se lo llevaron -respondió la joven.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? -el color abandonó la cara de los dos agentes.

-Creo que estaba enfermo, he oído a alguien decir que tosía mucho, y fumaba como una chimenea -la joven volvió a su tarea.

Emily y Reid abandonaron el parque abatidos, tristes, y así estaban cuando entraron en la UAC. Todos notaron el cambio de los dos agentes, pero ninguno se atrevió a hacer ningún comentario. Hotch decidió darles la tarde libre a los dos.

El sentimiento de ambos era el de haber perdido a alguien cercano, a alguien querido, y en cierto modo así era. Llevaban más de seis meses viendo casi cada día a Ronald, conocían cada detalle de su vida, habían intentado convencerlo y ayudarlo para mejorarla, aunque él se había negado, y él, con sus palabras, también los había ayudado a ellos, y ahora se había ido, dejándolos desamparados.

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora de siempre, allí estaban los dos. Reid tenía un precioso ramo de flores. Pasaron por la cafetería, compraron sus cafés, y entraron en el parque. Dejaron las flores en el sitio en el que siempre estaba sentado Ronald y rezaron en silencio una oración. Hay personas que marcan tu vida para siempre, y Ronald era una de ellas, y Emily y Reid nunca lo olvidarían.

FIN

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Llevaba un par de semanas con esta historia en la cabeza. Un Domingo por la tarde, paseando por la concurrida Gran Vía de Madrid, vi una escena que me llamó mucho la atención. Un chico de unos veintipocos años, con tatuajes en los brazos, hablaba amigablemente con un vagabundo de los muchos que ahí por allí. No pude sacarme la escena de la cabeza durante mucho tiempo, y de ahí ha salido esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
